Komaki Nakao
Unnamed Mother |spouse = Kakeru Manabe (Husband) |children = Michi Manabe (Daughter) Kou Manabe (Son) |extended family = Machi Kuragi (Sister-in-law) Unnamed Brother-in-law Mutsuki Sohma (Nephew) |manga = Chapter 113 }} is a minor character in the Fruits Basket series. She is Kakeru Manabe's girlfriend since middle-school who attends a different high school from him. She is tragically linked to Tohru Honda, as Komaki's father and Tohru's mother died in the same car accident. In Fruits Basket Another, she is married to Kakeru and the mother of Michi Manabe and Kou Manabe. Appearance Komaki is a teenage girl with an average figure and of average height. She has nape-length, straight light-brown hair with free-falling bangs covering her forehead. She has round, big, light-colored eyes and shoulder-length and is often seen with a happy expression on her face. Personality Komaki is a very sweet girl and is apparently very gullible, believing everything Kakeru says despite his history of teasing her by telling her falsehoods. One example is Komaki believed Kakeru when he told her that Yuki Sohma was really a girl who had to dress as a boy due to family issues. When she exclaimed how amazed she was that Yuki looked just like a boy, Kakeru then told her it was a lie and both Yuki and Komaki chased after him in a rage. She also loves meat to the extent that it sometimes appears she cares about meat more than Kakeru. Kakeru jokingly called her "Meat ☆ Angel" to which she responded by hitting him on the head. Komaki bears many similar traits to Tohru Honda--both are kind-hearted, gullible, and sensitive, but Komaki seems slightly more confident and focused than Tohru, and reacts more when she gets angry. Story Overview Pre-Fruits Basket Komaki's father was the driver of the car that killed Tohru's mother, Kyoko Honda. Because of the amount of speed he was driving, the sudden stop caused him to die in the accident also. Tohru and Komaki hold a sad connection because they lost one of their parents in the same accident. Fruits Basket Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Fruits Basket Another Komaki is revealed to be married to Kakeru and the mother of two children: Michi Manabe and Kou Manabe. They live in town, and according to her daughter, their family has a tradition of eating meat from morning until night on the 29th of every month. She adds that Komaki gets awfully depressed in February. Relationships Kakeru Manabe She is very in love with Kakeru, whom she had been friends with in middle school and eventually fell in love with him. She thought her feelings were one-sided until Kakeru reciprocated her feelings, and as so they have been dating since middle school. They have a very loving relationship where both of them always support each other and tries the best for the opposite party, but there are also times where Kakeru likes to mess with Komaki. At these times she usually runs after him and hits him when she catches up. They seem to live together; as their parents are practically never home. Komaki states that despite their occasional fights, they have some meaning behind them and make them even stronger together. In Fruits Basket Another, they are revealed to be married and have two children together. Tohru Honda Although they are never seen talking directly to one another, they seem to worry about each other's well beings, for the fact that both lost one of their parents in the same accident. Kakeru thought that Tohru was being insensitive to Komaki's feelings and felt that she thought she was the only one who deserved to be pitied, so at Kyoko Honda's funeral, he confronted Tohru telling her that she disgusted him for this reason. When Komaki found out about it, though, she became very upset at her boyfriend for his own insensitivity and that he shouldn't just decide who was more miserable. Yuki Sohma Yuki and Komaki can relate to each other fairly well as both are targets to Kakeru's constant teasing. They seem to have a good friendship, as Komaki wishes for Yuki to visit her and Kakeru more often. Yuki finds Komaki to be very cute and Komaki thinks that Yuki is very pretty and kind. When she first met Yuki, she thought that he was a girl, because Kakeru told her that he was a crossdresser. When she realized the truth, both Yuki and Komaki chased Kakeru and hit him, and a highly embarrassed Komaki profusely apologized for the error. Trivia *She absolutely loves meat more than anything, causing Kakeru to call her his "Meat ☆ Angel". It is stated that she can eat steak for breakfast and never gets tired of it. *Komaki's son, Kou, will presumably inherit her title as the "Meat ☆ Angel". es:Komaki Nakao fr:Komaki Nakao Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Female